A Reaper's Illness
by Kimiyara Yusuri
Summary: Grell has fallen seriously ill, and it's up to the one he loves, Undertaker, to care for him. Will the redhead be able to recover, or will he only get worse?


**A Reaper's Illness**

_Chapter 1_

_'Morning...'_ Undertaker thought as the bedside clock went off. He turned to turn it off and flipped to the other side to see the redhead Shinigami laying beside him. Grell Sutcliff was sleeping soundly in the two person coffin next to him. Undertaker sighed and smiled widely, slowly getting out of the coffin and coming over to Grell's side of it. He knelt down, sitting on his knees, gently shaking Grell awake.

"Sutcliff, time to wake up, love.~" Undertaker giggled, almost laughing, hoping to get a reaction.

Indeed, the mortician did get a reaction, but not one he was expecting. Two beautiful, emerald green eyes opened to meet Undertaker's hidden ones. Well, the ones no one would ever see. Then came grunts of discomfort and pain.

_'Oh, my, love...'_ Undertaker thought, shaking his head, the smile fading from his face. He watched as Grell curled up in a ball, holding his stomach.

"Sutcliff? Are you feeling alright?" Undertaker asked worriedly. He uncurled Grell from his ball and lay him on his back.

Grell weakly looked up at Undertaker, his hands on his stomach.

"Are you feeling well, love?" Undertaker asked again. The redhead Shinigami shook his head, his eyes showing through his red bangs, and gave a low groan of pain.

"How did this happen? I don't recall your stomach hurting before," Undertaker said and Grell shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't recall, either... Maybe I ate something bad last night..." Grell moaned, slowly sitting up.

Undertaker nodded, coming closer to the side of the coffin and rubbing Grell's back soothingly.

"Do you think you're going to be okay?" Undertaker asked, wrapping his arms around the redhead and giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe... I mean, with you here... But I really don't feel so well..." Grell whimpered, coming closer and cuddling his head into Undertaker's chest. The retired reaper didn't hesitate and wrapped both arms around the redhead Shinigami, the smile returning, and placed a kiss on his head.

"Shhhh. Please, love... I'm sorry you're so sick..." Undertaker soothed, rocking the sick Shinigami and shushing him.

"Now, what all hurts?" the mortician questioned, pulling Grell away, both hands on his shoulders.

"My stomach... I feel nauseous, and it just... really hurts..." Grell groaned, pressing one hand down on his aching stomach.

"Aw, love... You poor thing..." Undertaker said with concern, holding the redhed close.

Grell moaned again and curled up into a shivering ball.

"It hurts..." Grell whimpered, and another wave of pain shot through his stomach, making him grip it tightly and bend in half, head touching the ground.

Undertaker could do nothing more than sit, watch Grell bend in pain, and wait for it to be over. When it was over, he lay back down in the coffin, under the covers.

"Well, what kind of pain do you have?" Undertaker asked, worried for the ill reaper.

"A really sick and achy feeling, with cramps sometimes.." Grell answered with a pained moan. Undertaker nodded, pulling down the covers and pulling up Grell's shirt where his super skinny body was exposed.

"What are you up to..?" Grell asked, obviously confused. Undertaker came closer to Grell and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Just breathe and try to relax, love,"Undertaker stated gently.

"But I wanna know why-" Grell protested, but Undertaker cut in. He shushed the redhead with one finger to his lips and slid it away, but his other hand remained sitting on Grell's stomach.

His worry deepened when Grell moaned again in pain.

"Alright, love... Let me try something," Undertaker said softly, and proceeded to gently trace circles around Grell's stomach with his hand.

Grell watched Undertaker's hand as it rubbed his stomach, continuing to whimper and shake.

"Ooh, it hurts..." Grell moaned, doubling over again. Undertaker gave Grell a sympathetic look.

"I won't be surprised if it still hurts tomorrow," He said softly and continued rubbing. Grell's eyes half-closed as Undertaker rubbed, and he gave a light sigh.

"Oh, you like this, love?" Undertaker questioned, planting a light kiss on Grell's forehead.

"Yeah.. What's it to you?" Grell answered with a light embarrassed huff.

"Well, if you like it, that's good, but if it's adding more discomfort.." Undertaker started to pull away, but Grell's speed reflexes clamped down on Undertaker's wrist. He blinked and stared at Grell.

"Please... continue," Grell whined with a pleading look..

"So you like it~?" Undertaker asked with a small smirk. Grell nodded weakly and Undertaker continued. Undertaker could still sense Grell was in pain the way he moaned, so he kept trying.

"How's your stomach feeling now?" Undertaker asked after seven minutes had passed.

"It still hurts... but it's a little better.." Grell answered weakly.

"Oh, good." Undertaker stated with a small smile. He didn't realize that he was leaning in closer to Grell now and adding serious discomfort to his stomach.

"Ow! Stop! It hurts!" Grell yelped, pushing Undertaker away and rubbing his stomach. He sat there for a moment, whimpering and clutching his aching tummy.

"I apologize, love..." Undertaker apologized with a look of concern. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, no, it's fine... I just don't feel well..."Grell moaned painfully. "Oooh..."

Grell's face then turned a sickly shade of green, and he pressed his hand harder into his stomach and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Ooh... Bucket.. now..." he groaned, feeling sicker by the minute. Undertaker immediately nodded and grabbed a bucket, handing it to the redhead, who then proceeded to empty all of his stomach's contents into it.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Undertaker said sympathetically, wrapping his rams around the redhead and pulling him into a gentle hug. "You'll be okay soon.."

Grell just gave a soft whimper and buried his face in his lover's chest, one hand still clutching his stomach.

"Ooh... it hurts..." the shinigami whimpered pitifully. "...Ooh.."

"Shhh... it'll be alright, love.." Undertaker soothed, holding Grell close and gently stroking his fingers through the ill reaper's hair and lightly rubbing his back. "It'll be okay..."

Grell gave another groan and once again doubled over, eyes screwed shut. He suddenly grabbed the bucket once again and violently retched into it, until there was nothing left but painful dry-heaving.

He whimpered in pain, wrapping his arms around Undertaker and burying his face into the older shinigami's chest, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I don't feel good..." he whimpered, beginning to rub his own stomach in hopes that it would ease the pain. "Oooh... it hurts..."

Just at that moment, Undertaker heard the door to the shop open, and the little bell he had recently placed above the door rang.

He gave a slightly annoyed huff and stood, sending Grell a sympathetic glance.

"Sorry, love... I will be right back, alright?" he stated, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on the redhead's forehead, before turning and making his way to the main room of the shop. Sure enough, there they were: The little Phantomhive boy and his butler.

"What is it?" he asked as he saw them, his voice a bit snappy. "We're closed."

Ciel just stared blankly at the old reaper, with a small bit of annoyance.

"We need information," he said blankly. "And, there is no 'closed' sign."

Undertaker gave an annoyed sigh and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"You seem to be in quite a bad mood, I must say..." Sebastian observed with a smirk. "What has you so on edge?"

"I am sorry, little Phantomhive, but I cannot assist you today. I am occupied with a certain redheaded lover of mine. He's ill, very much so," the reaper announced, starting to usher them out the door, making little hand-sweeping motions at them.

"Now wait just a minute," Ciel snapped, pushing past the old reaper and standing in the middle of the parlor. "No need to get all pushy."

Undertaker gave a light huff and gave up, sitting himself down on a coffin. "Fine then, what do you want?"

It was then that he heard a weak voice call, along with a cough.

"'Taker..." the voice called weakly, followed by a cough. It was then that the red-haired shinigami showed himself, making his way through the parlor towards Undertaker and supporting himself by using the walls as support.

He then collapsed, shivering against the reaper when he reached him. Undertaker gave a sigh and ran his fingers through Grell's hair and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Now, now, why did you get up?" he scolded gently. "I told you I'd return in a moment, you shouldn't be up and about..."

Grell cracked a weak smile at the older shinigami, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly, not responding. Undertaker gave a light sigh before turning to glare at Ciel and Sebastian.

"So, are you just going to stand there and stare, hurry up and ask for the information, or get the hell out of my shop so I can care for this very ill reaper here?" he snapped, obviously annoyed. Ciel and Sebastian looked at eachother for a moment, and then turned towards the door.

"We'll be back later," Ciel announced, exiting the shop with Sebastian by his side. Undertaker was grateful that they finally left, and shot Grell a soft smile.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" he questioned, stroking the redhead's hair. "I don't like seeing you so sick.."

Grell just quietly groaned, burying his face in Undertaker's chest. The old reaper sighed, standing up and gently lifting the red-haired male into his arms. He then began to carry him back to where they slept, laying him down in the comfortable sleeping-coffin and covering him with blankets.

Grell whimpered softly, curling up into a shaking little ball and clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hurts..." he moaned, eyes watering. "Don't... feel so good..."

He then suddenly sat up, one hand reaching up to cover his mouth. He quickly grabbed for the bucket that was still by the side of the coffin and suddenly began vomiting into it once again, although there wasn't much in the poor reaper's stomach, so it ended up as mostly dry-heaving. Tears finally freely fell from the ill shinigami's face, and he began to quietly sob, reaching his arms up towards Undertaker and pulling him down into a hug, burying his face in the older reaper's chest.

Undertaker looked down at the redhead with sympathy, gently hugging him and rocking him in an effort to calm him down.

"Shh, love... it'll be alright..." he soothed, making an effort to be comforting. "You'll be okay.."

Grell just hugged the mortician tighter, whimpering and crying into his chest. This was definitely going to be a very, very long day for the both of them...

**Woo, first chapter finally done, yaaay. Anyway, if you liked... please leave a review and possibly suggestions for future chapters. Reviews inspire me to continue, and without them I don't have much motivation, sooo... leave a review and you get a free cookie. ;D**


End file.
